


Happy Holidays

by kitkat0723



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees a girl across the room at a party, they share a kiss then breakfast and then part ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Story one in the End Of The Year Challenge me and some friends are doing.

It's the best party of the year. The wine is flowing, the music is hoping. The room looks like a love affair, with everyone in their best silver and gold. New Years Eve is one of those holiday's no one wants to spend alone, but he doesn't mind it. He sips excellent champagne, and watches the room. Everyone is smiling and laughing. He spies her, standing alone, looking out at the room. He doesn't know her, and wonders who she knows at the party. He walks over and introduces himself. She in turn introduces herself, and they talk. As the clock winds down on the year, the volume of the room increases. Everyone excited and watching the ball drop on one of the multitude of screens. “Five. Four.” He takes her hand and she looks up at him a smile on his face. “Three. Two.” He pulls her in close. “One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The room erupts into shouts and cheers, people kissing their loved ones. They don't know each other, have never met before this night, but he leans in and kisses her. His hands stay on her waist and she winds her hands around her neck. The kiss tastes like the champagne they were both drinking, sweet, tart, bubbly. They ease away and she says,

“Thanks,” and moves out of his arms. He smiles and nods. When she goes to leave, he pulls her back.  
“Want to escape? Perhaps for breakfast?” She laughs. He likes that she smiles when she does.

“Sure. I just need to hunt up my jacket.” He takes her hand and together they go in search of their outerwear.

The Streets of the City are a mad house. Everyone rushing to get out of the cold. They dodge people, things, and trash. Walk through a mountain of confetti. They find an all night diner, that isn't too packed. He allows her to sit down first, the perfect gentleman. They speak of things unimportant as they sip coffee and eat. He likes the way she looks in her dress and that her hair, even though it's dark seems to shine. Her eyes glitter in the florescent light.

“Where are you headed after this?”

“Likely home to sleep.” She likes the fact he doesn't ask if he should come with her. He seems old fashioned and that's a huge draw for her. They sip coffee and talk some more before she realizes it's two am. “I have to go. I need to sleep.” He smiles and pays for their breakfast. Getting a cab at this hour, in this city, on this night, shouldn't be that difficult. He walks her outside and waits while she tries to catch a cab.  
“Thank you, for spending your night with me. Even if you don't know me.” He gracious and acts like it was a huge task for her.  
“I enjoyed the company, rather than being alone, as I too often am. Thank you for tonight it was fun.” Though they've already shared a kiss, neither goes in for another. Instead she kisses him on the cheek as a cab pulls to the curb.

“Perhaps we'll see each other again.”

“Perhaps. Stay safe Captain.” She slips into the cab, and smiles and waves as he stands there stunned. He never told her who he was, not completely, but somehow she knew. She waves from the back of the cab and he gives her a salute. Though he can't her, he can tell she giggles. He watches as the cab blends with traffic and fades into the night. He sticks his hands into his pockets and walks back the way they came. Back to his apartment and spends the rest of the night thinking of her.

 


End file.
